Question: To visit his grandmother, William takes a bike 14.43 miles and a motorcycle 11.28 miles. How many miles is William's journey in total?
To find the total distance William travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${1}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ William travels 25.71 miles in total.